LITTLE BIG BROTHER
by Chick Feed
Summary: Sam wakes to find his big brother gone and in his place is a boy aged four with blond hair, long dark eyelashes and big green eyes, who gifts Sam with the news that he has had a poop. - Multi-chap fic as requested by Blooms-At-Twighlight
1. Chapter 1

**Especially for Blooms-At-Twilight.**

A quick multi-chap fic triggered by the

drabble " _He Really Ain't Heavy"_

LITTLE BIG BROTHER

 _Sam wakes to find his big brother gone and in his place is a boy_

 _aged four with blond hair, long dark eyelashes and big green_

 _eyes, who gifts Sam with the news that he has had a poop._

-oOo-

Chap 1

Sam was dreaming. Bizarrely he was dreaming that he was part of an all male tug-o-war team. Due to his height, he was the last man on the rope, the anchor. His team were struggling and all his team mates, who appeared to be all Hunters, were yelling at him to dig his heels in. But he _was_ digging them in. He was digging his heels in right the way up to his calves, but still he and his team were steadily, inevitably, being towed closer and closer to the chalk line on the ground. The opposition were good, in fact they were very good; disciplined, determined, focused, and about to win. Sure enough, the front man on Sam's team could do nothing but watch his own foot slide over the marker. It was all over, and the new world champions instantly began screaming, jumping up and down and scampering around crying and hugging one another. Sam sighed and walked over to congratulate his opposite number in the victorious girl scout team.

-o-

Sam gradually began to wake, with the odd sensation that the tug-o-war was still going on. Eyes still closed, his awareness increasing, Sam traced the sensation to a persistent tugging of his bed sheets.

"M' still asleep. Go way."

The tugging stopped and Sam happily rolled over, turning his back on the intrusion. After only seconds, however, the persistent tugging resumed. Cracking open his eyes, he sighed irritably and turned his head to glare at his sibling over his shoulder, already growling out a threat.

" _Dean_ , I swear...!"

-o-

Dean watched with interest as the man in the bed suddenly rolled off the side of the bed furthest from Dean and onto the floor with a startled yelp. After a few seconds, the man's head popped back into view and stared wide eyed across the bed at Dean. Dean gazed back, his attention drawn to the vast amount of tangled hair on the guy's head.

"Who...Who are you?"

The knot in Sam's stomach told him that he knew damn well who the boy was that he was staring at, but he thought he'd ask anyway, just in case he was wrong.

"Dean. Bafroom's got no paper mister...Are you my sitter? Is mommy an' daddy comin' back soon? Why you got so much hair? Don't your mommy cut it for you? I need paper, mister sir. I pooped."

Sam stole a swift glance at the bed his older brother went to sleep in the night before, it was empty. Mind reeling, he stared again at the blonde haired boy currently waiting for Sam to act the adult and produce the necessary supplies. Silently Sam pointed over at the motel room's dining table, to an open box of paper tissues. Dean looked in the direction Sam pointed, then back at the head of the strange man.

"S'ok if'n I use them?"

Needing time to think and catch his breath, Sam nodded. Dean nodded back.

-oOo-

Chick xxx

 _Reviews are welcome, but please don't feel forced._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your positive responses to chapter 1! I've  
not done a "de-aged" type fic before, (mainly 'cos it's not  
really my thing) so writing this one is very nerve wracking :)

Chap 2  
-oOo-

It hadn't yet occurred to Sam that maybe he ought to get up off the floor? Still staring across the bed, Sam watched as the toddler solved the problem of not being able to reach the table top by dragging out one of the dining chairs. Clambering onto it, the boy, _Dean. That's really Dean? My big brother Dean?_ was able to reach the tissues. Box in hand, the youngster got down from the chair much quicker than he got up onto it. Sam flinched as Dean casually jumped from chair to floor. Trotting back to the bathroom, Dean hesitated before going in.

"You don' come in, right? Only if I need help. Ok mister? You can jus' nod again, if'n you'd rather."

So Sam nodded and Dean disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door on Sam. It only then occurred to Sam that his brother had just been wandering around buck naked.

-o-

Sam was on his phone when Dean emerged out of the bathroom.

"...only thing it can be, the...Um... _Hag_. ... Yeah, he's here now."

Sam beckoned the child over. Now Sam was no longer mostly hidden by the bed, Dean appeared more wary and hesitant but after a smile of encouragement he walked slowly over towards Sam, halting just out of arms reach and holding his hands out, Sam had a guess that he was expected to check that they had been washed properly. Glancing at the toddler's hands, Sam gave a thumbs up sign. Tucking his phone under his cheek, holding it there with his shoulder, Sam continued speaking to the other person at the same time as he held up one of adult Dean's clean tee-shirts and beckoned to the boy to move closer.

"Looks that way. But I was sure I'd... _Thingied_ her before she completed the...Um.. _.Jinx_. ... What? Sorry. Can you hang on a sec?"

Breaking off his phone conversation, Sam gave his brother what he hoped was a reassuring smile before putting the tee on him. Sam and Dean wore matched frowns as they both stared at how the too big and too long tee completely enveloped Dean. When Dean looked up at Sam, the Hunter was horrified to see his brother's green eyes filling up with tears that clumped the long dark lashes together and began sliding down Dean's cheeks.

"Oh _shi_ -ugar. Dean? What's wrong? Why're you crying? Is there something I can do?"

Clutching a bunch of material in each small fist, Dean pulled a good amount of the tee away from his body, showing it to Sam.

"Don' wanna wear no dress. M'a _boooy!"_

-o-

The person on the other end of the line spoke into Sam's ear.

"What? ... _No_! I have _not_ put him in a dress! It's a tee and it's just way too big and too long for him is all. Look, I've got to go. Call me if you find _anything_ that looks like it might be a way to lift this jinx, ok? It looks like I'm going to be taking Dean shopping today. Listen, thanks for doing this. I wouldn't have asked but, with a youngster hanging around, focusing on the research could get tricky. ... Yeah ok. Point taken old man."

Ending the call Sam looked down in bewilderment at the miserable little face gazing back up at him.

"Please, Mister Sir?...I jus' wan' my mommy an' daddy so please, can I go home now? _Please_?"

His brother's whispered, impassioned plea left Sam wanting to break down and cry right alongside him.

-o-

Sam knew he had no option but to come up with some kind of explanation for Dean being away from home that was both understandable and acceptable to Dean in order to quell the little boy's increasing levels of anxiety. Sam knelt down on the floor in front of Dean, and worked hard to not to do or say anything which might frighten or upset the youngster any further.

"Dean, my name's Sam. It would be great if you called me that. That alright with you?"

Dean wiped his nose with the palm of his hand.

"My baby brother's gonna be called Sam when he comes."

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing some names that are making me smile huge on follower notifications etc.  
Hi y'all!  
Chap 3  
-oOo-

Sam needed to step away, needed a brief moment, needed his full sized Dean, needed a coffee.

"I'm gonna make a coffee. How about a glass of milk?"

Dean glanced up from drying the palm of his hand by rubbing it down the tee-dress and gave Sam a small nod of yes.

-o-

Once out of sight in the kitchenette, Sam put both hands on top of his head, linking his fingers he did a 360 turn on the spot while blowing out a deep breath in a silent whistle, listening to the scrape of a dining chair and Dean muttering ' _Bloody, bloody_!' Sam guessed the tee was making it harder for his brother to climb up onto the chair. Sam's mind was racing as he set the coffee maker going. Hearing Dean referencing him was odd, realising that the witch's curse had regressed Dean physically and mentally back so far that he, Sam, hadn't even been born yet was just outright freaky!

-o-

Reaching for a mug from the sink side, Sam's hand froze in mid-air for a fraction of a second at a sudden realisation. Sat at the dining table in the very next room was a Dean Winchester that had only been around for the first six months of Sam's life. He was the Dean that Sam was denied the opportunity to get to know. Only scant yards away sat the Dean who was entirely innocent, entirely untouched by tragedy, totally unaware of the supernatural and, when Sam stared into the refrigerator, not about to get the glass of milk he was expecting, _Damnit_! Sam called to Dean from the kitchenette.

"Dean? I'm sorry but there's no milk."

"S'ok. Water's alright as well, sometimes."

-o-

Sam handed Dean his water before sitting down next to the toddler.

"So; how old are you Dean?"

Sat swinging both legs back and forth, Dean pushed out his chest proudly.

"Am four now."

Sam nodded.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a very big secret. I happen to already know that when your new brother arrives, he will love you very, very much. And you, Dean, are going to be the best big brother in the world... _Ever_."

Dean managed a shy smile.

"Honest?"

"Cross my heart."

"My Mommy's gonna let me help look after him...Mister Sam."

Sam gave a short laugh.

"Just Sam is fine...Dean? I know you want to go home and we'll talk about it, I promise you, but first I need to ask you something that's very important, even though you'll probably think my question's a bit weird. Do you understand?"

-o-

Dean tilted his head to one side.

"D'you mean weird like when daddy asks if I wanna be sent to the thinkin' step?"

Confused, Sam hesitated.

"Um...?"

Dean evidenced clearly that at age four, he had already mastered the Winchester eye roll.

"It's where mommy an' daddy, but mostly daddy, send me if I'm naughty. M's'pposed to sit on the thinkin' step an' think about bein' naughty."

Dean dropped his voice to a hushed whisper.

"S'borin'."

Having got that off his chest, Dean's voice returned to a normal level.

"Sometimes, daddy asks if I _wanna_ be sent to the thinkin' step? That's a weird question 'cos he knows I never, _ever_ wanna get sent to the borin' thinkin' step. An anyway, he still sends me no matter what. See?"

"Yeah, I _do_ see. Well, I think maybe my question isn't so weird as your daddy's. I wondered if you could remember everything you did yesterday, and if you will tell me about it?"

Dean sneezed, this time he didn't bother with his hand, going direct to using the offending tee to wipe away the fall out from his nasal explosion.

"Sure I can."

"Good. That's great. Can you tell me what was the first thing you did?"

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! I've been really surprised at how popular the theme of a young  
_ _Dean (or Sam I assume) seems to be. I really hope I can do justice to  
_ _the theme for those who are into that genre and are reading this fic.  
_ _Soon as I can I will be sending my thanks individually. Chick xx_

Chap 4  
-oOo-

Dean lowered his head and stared at the floor, deep in thought. Dean's features had always been expressive and Sam saw that, young though he was, that fact still held true. The confusion and bewilderment which appeared on Dean's face was plenty to provide Sam with his answer. As to Dean himself, his unexpected discovery that actually he could not recall anything at all about the previous day, or the past night, immediately presented him with lot's of questions and concerns. But as if that wasn't enough, he also had the problem of Mister Sam, who was sat waiting to hear about what Dean did on the day he had no memory of. In fact, the lack of recall failed to present enough of a barrier to stop Dean from giving Mister Sam what he wanted. And so Dean concocted a tale to share with Sam. He even remembered to included a role for baby Sam in the imagined events, giving no thought to his already having indicated to adult Sam that baby Sam had yet to be born.

-o-

"Weeell. Daddy woke me up real early an' we played at trains in my room. An' we both went an' had ice cream for breakfast, but not mommy though 'cos she's fat, so she can only have toast. Then we all went to the park an' me an' daddy had some more ice cream but mommy didn' want no more toast on account of bein' fulled up. Then we went home an' my new baby brother was waitin' in a big envelope in our mailbox an' mommy let us both have pie. Mine was biggest 'cos I'm bigger n' him."

Sam didn't try to stop Dean, finding himself fascinated by the tale being woven from the inner workings of his brother's four year old mind.

"Then after, Daddy took me an' my new brother to buy him new clothes, y'know, 'cos he had nuffin' to wear an' mommy said he mustn' ever wear a dress so daddy bought him proper _boy_ stuff so's he didn' look _dumb!_ An'...An'...An' then it was night time an' mommy did bath time with bubbles for me an' then her an' daddy both wanted to read me my story and do cuddles, so I let 'em. An' then I went to sleep.

-o-

Working hard not to smile at Dean's little dig about the 'dress', Sam nodded his understanding..

"I see. And did your baby brother get a story and cuddles too?"

Sam almost gave in and laughed aloud when he saw the expression which came over Dean's face. It was a carbon copy of the look the adult Dean _still_ gave Sam, usually whenever he thought Sam was being a prize idiot.

"Nooo, silly! He's jus' a baby, so he has to go back in the mailbox till mommy's ready to let him out, then I can play with him again.

Sam's initial grin died when Dean's expression was suddenly sad once more and his voice slipped back into a whisper.

"Mommy an' Daddy might forget to get him out if I don' go home soon. I'm s'pposed to 'member them about him."

-o-

Sam let his eyes close, telling himself that it had nothing to do with avoiding looking at that expression on his brother's face, he simply needed a moment to think about how to reassure Dean and take away his worries. His own as well, come to that.

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5  
-oOo-

Opening his eyes again, Sam was in time to catch Dean's scowl at the metallic taste of his water.

"Not good?"

Dean shrugged.

"S'fine."

Dean finally stopped swinging his legs and fixed Sam with a hopeful green eyed gaze

"Are you gonna take me home now?"

Sam smiled sadly at his brother.

"Direct and to the point, guess that's how it's always been."

Young Dean scrunched up his freckled nose.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Ok then. Let's talk about home."

With what seemed like every fibre of his being, Dean expectantly focused on Sam, who could only hope desperately that his coming words didn't result in a four year old Dean melt down. Taking a deep breath, Sam released his deliberate lie, trying to ignore his feelings of guilt and shame in using the young Dean's inability to remember what he did the previous day as a way of adding a layer of authenticity to that lie.

"First Dean, I need you to understand that you're not in any trouble. None at all, alright?"

"No thinkin' step then?"

Sam's smile grew wider.

"No Dean. No thinking step. I swear."

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"S'not jus' because you ain't got one?"

Impressed, Sam shook his head.

"No. Not just because of that."

"Good".

-o-

"First off Dean, I really liked hearing your story, but I already know you can't remember anything about yesterday."

Dean looked startled and then worried by Sam's revelation.

"Hey!...It's ok buddy. Not in trouble, no thinking step. I _swore_ to it."

Nodding, Dean looked to relax a little, so Sam continued.

"The thing is Dean, I'm guessing you can't remember anything about last night either? Right up untill when you woke up and saw me; right?"

Sam waited while Dean checked his guess by having another thorough go at remembering. There was confusion mixed with anxiety in the boy's eyes when he looked back up at Sam.

"Mister Sam? Why don't I 'member stuff?"

-o-

Sam had expected Dean would get around to the 'why?', and he knew that whatever he said, it needed to sound 'real' if he wanted Dean to accept it, _No good trying to spin_ _ **this**_ _four year old some crap like he was mugged by a flock of Forget Fairies!_

"It's just Sam, ok?...I'm gonna try to explain it to you Dean so, has anyone ever told you where people's brains live?"

Dean tapped a finger against his own forehead.

"S'up here. It's kept all locked up inside my brain box. I seen a picture once an' mommy tol' me about it. I bet there's even one inside of _your_ brainbox..."

As he spoke, Dean's gaze drifted up to Sam's hair, which by now looked less 'bed head' than it did, but Sam still hadn't yet had the chance to fully tame it.

"What if you get like a super hot brain 'cos all your hair gets it really warm? Maybe it might get on fire!...One time I heard daddy tell mommy his friend is a hot head. Is that like what you are?

-o-

Sam looked rueful.

"Yeah, I'm afraid sometimes it is...Anyway. I need you to listen to what I'm saying really carefully now because I'm going to tell you something very important. Ok?"

"'K."

"Doctors have figured out that if something frightening or worrying happens to someone, their brains sometimes try to help out by making the person forget what it was that made them feel bad. Sometimes though, it's kinda like the brain really, _really_ wants to make someone feel better. When that happens, the brain ends up making them forget the whole day that the upsetting thing happened on, and sometimes for even longer than one day."

Dean sat in silence, soaking up every single word Sam was saying. When Sam spoke of people forgetting a whole day or even longer, the little boys eyes opened wider and some of the colour drained from his face. Sam was quick to notice and react.

"You know Dean, other times someone might only be a tiny bit worried, maybe over something little, or they might be just a teeny bit scared, say like if a balloon popped and it made them jump? But their brain still thinks it needs to help out, even though the person is brave and doesn't really need it to...Dean, I think that's why you don't remember that your mom and dad have gone to see a friend who's poorly and needs them to help, and they asked me to look after you and, um, make certain you have fun till they come to get you and take you back home."

Sam finally stopped talking, hoping he had done enough to convince Dean that he was safe and supposed to be here, with him. Sitting absolutely still, pinned by the careful scrutiny of his brother's green eyes, Sam realised that he could feel his own heart actually pounding in his chest, while he nervously awaited Dean's verdict.

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	6. Chapter 6

_My sincere thanks for the encouragement that I have gained from  
_ _the incredible people who have taken time to leave a review!_

 _And to everyone who has favourited and/or are following this fic;  
_ _even after doing fics for so long, I still find it incredible whenever  
_ _anyone decides something I've written is worth that honour!  
_ _I really hope I don't let you down. Chick xxx  
_ Chap 6  
-oOo-

Never taking his eyes off Sam, Dean's expression was serious as he folded his small arms across his chest. Signs of movement under the bottom section of the tee-dress signalled he was also crossing one leg over the other. Whatever decision he had come to, Dean clearly wanted Sam to know that he meant business. On other occasions, seeing the four year old Dean adopting a position he had seen stern, important people sitting in on TV would have left Sam crying with helpless laughter; but at that particular moment it did exactly what was intended, serving to make Sam feel unnervingly anxious. In fact, right then Sam felt decidedly like he was back in his more familiar role of little brother.

-o-

At long last, Dean broke the silence.

"Where's my reg'lar sitter?"

Sam forced himself to look and sound both relaxed and confident.

"Your regular sitter's not very well."

"How'd I get you?"

"I know your dad, he asked me to do him a favour."

This news made Dean's eyes narrow.

"How'd you know my daddy?"

This one, Sam felt confident with.

"He's brought his car to my dad's garage for servicing and repairs quite a few times. Black 67 Chevy Impala, right?"

Dean nodded his confirmation.

"Why you brung me here? We got milk back in my home."

"Um...Ah, well. Your mom told me she saw bugs, inside the house, so the house is being fumigated while nobody's there."

Dean looked down at the tee-dress then and, very pointedly, back to Sam.

"Why'd you brung me no clothes then?"

Sam was starting to tire of having to come up with both rapid and plausible answers.

"One of the fumigators turned up early and went ahead fumigating your room before your stuff was packed. We're supposed to go buy you new clothes today".

"Why din't mommy an' daddy take me? I could'a helped."

"They were worried taking you to their friend's might make you poorly too."

-o-

Dean stared down at his lap and was silent for a while, appearing to be absorbing and thinking through everything Sam had told him. When he lifted his head and gazed directly at Sam again, Sam unconsciously straightened his back where he sat. Sam knew that look Dean had got fixed on him; knew it very well. It was way too familiar...His brother was ready to move in for the kill.

-o-

Sam held his breath, whatever his brother was about to ask or say next, however things went from this point on, Sam knew it hinged wholly on how he reacted and responded. Dean metaphorically pounced.

-o-

"If'n it's all like you say an' 'ow you tol' me...Why'd you fell off'n your bed when you seed me?"

Sam gaped at Dean while his mind scrambled to hash together a viable response. The sound of his phone's ring tone at first made Sam flinch, then he glanced gratefully to where it sat between Dean and himself on top of the dining table, seeing Bobby's ID.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I really need to answer this. Then I'll explain...Deal?"

Although Dean verbally agreed they had a deal, his expression warned _Better make sure you deliver the goods pal, or the whole deal's off. And make sure your story stands up. Otherwise? You're fired!_

-oOo-

THANK YOU Kathy (guest) for alerting me to my posting faux pas.  
You also gave me chance to notice I hadn't edited something properly and put that right.  
Now third attempt to post right version (then back to bed me thinks) :D  
Chick xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7  
-oOo-

"Hi Bobby. Good to hear from you. Hold on will you?"

Sam stood up from the table before giving Dean a stern look.

"I'll just be outside Dean. You stay _right_ there; don't move, and _definitely_ don't touch anything, or I _will_ go and find you a thinking step. Understand?"

"Yessir."

-o-

"Ok Bobby, I'm outside an alone now so I can talk. ...Yeah, it's good to get a break. ... No, nothing like that, he's a good kid. It's just that, well... Honestly Bobby? I'm currently suffering Interrogation by Four Year Old, an' I swear, it's worse than being tortured by a grumpy daemon who's suffering extreme IBS _and_ toothache! _Please_ , tell me you got something? ... It isn't? You sure? ... Oh man! I could kiss your hairy cheek. That's outstanding!...So? What? Wait it out? ... Sure, I can do that! Hey, while I'm waiting a couple of days to get _my_ Dean back, kid Dean and me can hang out and have some fun, no prob ... Sorry? Say again? ... Really ... I see. Could take _that_ long huh? That's...Interesting. Ok. Well, kid Dean needs clothes and he needs feeding. Gotta be first on the agenda for today. Soon as that's taken care off, we'll set off to yours. I'll call you when we're on route. Great plan and, Bobby, you're the best. We'll see you later."

-o-

Bobby Singer was left standing in his study with his now silent phone still held to his ear. Sam had ended the call quickly, before Bobby could possibly say no to the younger Hunter's snap decision to move both himself and the kid in with Bobby for the duration. Shoving his phone in his shirt pocket, Bobby shook his head in despair. There were numerous times he wondered whether his boys had forgotten that he too was a Hunter and, while he held the role of a central resource for the whole of the hunting community in various ways, he also took on field work himself when needed. He didn't sit around at home just in case the Winchester boys decided to drop by with their latest crisis.

"Damn Winchesters."

Making a start on clearing away the books he'd used for referencing, Bobby began to smile. His smile became a chuckle, that shifted into full on laughter as he imagined Sam's expression when he was told how long it might take for the witch's curse to wear off.

-o-

Stepping back inside the motel room, Sam had a rapid glance around the place. Satisfied there were no signs of anything having been disturbed, he turned his attention to kid Dean who sat quietly waiting and watching Sam. Sam grinned and clapped his hands together, instantly feeling idiotic for having done it, but carrying on regardless.

"Right, um, Dean. You about ready to dump this place? I'd thought first we'll find us somewhere for breakfast, then we'll hit the shops. You can order anything you like, even if it's ice cream...Sound good?"

Dean nodded.

"Sure. _After_."

-o-

Sam's beaming smile faded partially.

"Oh, right...You're still waiting to hear why I was a bit surprised to see you when I first woke up."

"You fell outta bed!"

"Um...Ok, I guess I did, didn't I?"

Sam sat himself opposite Dean.

"Ok. Well. Look, it's a bit embarrassing..."

Sam instantly had Dean's interested attention.

"...See I wasn't planning on baby... _Kid_ -sitting at all so, when your dad rang, I'd had a couple of drinks. You know...Grown up drinks."

"You was drunk?"

" _No, no_. No way. Maybe just a bit... _Happy_. Anyway. When I woke up I think the very small, teeny weeny bit of grown up drink I'd had might've made me forget you were here. Only at first though, for a little bit. Then I remembered...And now, you and me? We're fine...Aren't we?"

To Sam's eternal embarrassment he heard himself sounding very close to pleading. He sincerely hoped when Dean finally changed back to how he should be, that the older Winchester wouldn't be able to recall _any_ of his time being four again!

-o-

The merry sound of a little boy's burbling giggles suddenly erupted out of young Dean who, at the same time, rocked back and forth on his chair. His legs under the tee-dress moved as if he was peddling an invisible push bike while, in between his increasing fits of delighted giggles, he pointed at Sam and, in a sing-song voice, began repeating 'You fell outta be-ed. You fell outta be-ed..."

-o-

Dropping his head down onto the table top, Sam groaned aloud, increasing Dean's laughter to the point where the boy was clutching at his own tummy. Inevitably, Dean's condition led to one of the most hilarious things in a kids world; an unstoppable stream of squeaky, rapid fire bottom burps erupting from his own rear. Dean slid bonelessly from his chair onto the floor, where he rolled around laughing so hard, tears shimmied across his cheeks and alongside his nose.

-o-

Lifting his head and glancing down, Sam satisfied himself that Dean was still managing to breathe occasionally through his laughter, then stepped over the youngster as he headed to the kitchenette for more coffee. _Guess this must mean I've convinced him at least._ _In which case it's all good. He'll quit laughin' soon...I hope!"_

-oOo-  
Chick xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
_ Chap 8  
-oOo-

Finally behind the driving wheel of the Impala with Dean strapped in the back, and sulking mightily about it, Sam's thoughts were on the ultra dumbfounding experiences a Hunter's life seemed to regularly throw at him and his brother. He decided the most dumbfounding thing of all though, was that he had _chosen_ to return to this life. He couldn't think of any stronger evidence to confirm that he was certifiably insane!

-o-

Sam's lips curled into a small smile, and his hazel green eyes shone with amusement. Even something as mundane as getting your cursed 4 year old big brother from the motel room to the car sat in the motel designated car park, the one plastered everywhere with warnings that cars must not to be driven beyond the car park boundaries, hadn't been straight forward.

-o-

Young Dean had refused to be either carried _or_ be seen in public wearing the now decidedly grubby tee-dress. Sam's answer was to throw one of his own hooded sweatshirts over the tee-dress his brother wore and zip it up. Dean insisted on also having the hood up, tugging it's front edge until it hung down so far it almost covered his nose. The hoodie itself was so long on Dean that it completely hid his feet and trailed along on the ground. The sleeves flip-flapped around, empty for most of their length. Walking behind Dean, watching out for him tripping, Sam had suddenly had a strong and eerie feeling that he, somehow, had managed to get himself caught up in the re-enactment of an old movie scene.

-o-

As soon as he had realised just how much Dean looked like the little alien in E.T. when the character was dressed in a duffle coat, Sam exploded with laughter. Startled, Dean responded by turning his head and trying to look up at Sam, but the way too big hood hadn't moved with him, leaving Dean seeing nothing but the darkness deeper inside his own hood.

"' _Elp_. ' _Elp_...Carn' see!"

Sam had needed to draw on every ounce of resolve and self discipline to reign in his laughter, wipe the tears from his eyes, and rescue Dean from the depths of the hood.

-o-

Unfortunately, once Dean could again partially see where he was going, he had almost immediately spotted that the car coming into view as they walked towards it, was his father's black Impala. Grinding to a halt and angrily dragging the hood back off his face, he had glared up at Sam accusingly.

"Is my daddy's car! Did you stolen it? 'Cos if you did? I'm gonna tell a _p'liceman_ an' he'll make you give it back. An' _then_ the p'liceman will put you in prison. _So there_!"

Reacting rather than thinking, Sam had initially tried telling Dean that his dad had said he could borrow the car. That really didn't work for Dean, who insisted his daddy never let _anybody_ else drive the Impala. Sam had mentally kicked himself, knowing Dean was absolutely right, and he swiftly fished around for some way to rescue the situation. Squatting down in front of the talking hoodie, Sam firstly apologised for his deceit, before launching straight into another one, pulling on the things he knew about young Dean, whether from Dean himself, John or Bobby.

"Truth is, your dad _didn't_ want to loan me his car, but your mom got angry and told him he _had_ to in case you couldn't sleep. She said when that happens, driving you around in the Impala for a bit is all that works. I didn't tell you that though, 'cos I thought you might be upset about your mom being angry with your dad."

"Oh."

Dean had stared down at the ground for a short time, clearly thinking.

"I s'ppose is ok. I seed mommy angry wiv daddy sometimes...S'funny. He muss get scared, 'cos he aluss buys her presents after."

At that, Sam had raised one eyebrow. Memories of his parents in conflict wasn't something he could recall adult Dean ever sharing. Gazing at this four year old version of Dean thoughtfully, he had begun wondering about all those things he didn't know about the relationship between his parents; the questions he carried, but had never asked of adult Dean, and those he hadn't received an answer to when he _had_ asked. It hadn't bypassed him then that, stood in front of him, was a unique opportunity; if he chose to take it.

-o-

Sam's reflections were interrupted when Dean, now bored, started to more effectively protest his back seat relegation using a variety of techniques, all designed to get Sam to give in and allow him to move up front. Dean soon abandoned the repeated deep sighs and moved into flat, tuneless hum humming. Sam remained unmoved, Dean switched to drumming on the back seat with the flat of his hands. Sam turned the radio on to drown the sound out. Dean overcame the music with a persistent loud whining of 'Pleeeeaaase, pleeeeaaase, pleeeeaaase...'

-o-

Things came to a head when Dean began rhythmically kicking his foot against the back of the driver's seat. He stood the sensation for over five minutes, then Sam hit the breaks and turned the Impala's engine off. Getting out of the car he moved alongside the rear door on Dean's side. Opening the door, he looked down at Dean's defiant glare. There was no raised voice when Sam spoke.

"I'm looking forward to us choosing some proper boy clothes to buy so you're not stuck in that dumb tee-dress. Hope I don't get a headache before we hit the shops. Don't worry though, I'll tell you if I feel one starting. Just means it'll be tomorrow before we can go together and get you some real clothes to wear."

Staying silent, Dean's worried expression gave him away.

Sam settled himself back in the driver's seat and re-started the car.

"Might be helpful if we talk about what kinda stuff you need while I drive? I'm guessing you like wearing short pants better than long trousers, right?"

Dean squealed in horror,

" _Nooo_! Sam. _Nooo_ short pants!"

Sam laughed aloud.

"What? Not even spotty ones? I think you'll look _awesome_ in spotty short pants!"

From then on, Sam's style suggestions and dean's reactions made for a noisy and laughter filled journey for both brothers.

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9  
-oOo-

Sat in a cheerfully busy cafe on the town's high street Dean, still wearing Sam's hoodie, had demolished his breakfast and was now apparently in training for the world championships in _Holding Breath Under Milk._ Sam figured he had a good shot at the 'gold top medal'. Over the rim of his glass, Dean had his eyes fixed on Sam. At this age, Dean's eyes were still open windows to both his soul and his thoughts. He hadn't yet got any reasons to hide or disguise within them who he was or what he was feeling and thinking, a refreshing difference for Sam. Right now he could see Dean was desperate to say something.

"You ok there Dean? You can tell me if something's bothering you, I'll try to help if I can, ok?"

It was like giving a river permission to burst it's banks.

"The lady on that table there keeps on starin' at you. My mommy says is rude. An' I seed the lady what brung us food talkin' to that other one who brung me my milk an' they _both_ keep starin as well. An when we was...

-o-

Initially, his shock had Sam immobilised, leaving him able to do nothing but stare across the table in dazed disbelief at the mini megaphone that was Dean, and wonder at the volume such a small child seemed able to muster without any noticeable effort? To Sam's ears, his brother's voice seemed to have developed the kind of power and pitch that could carry his words out onto the high street, across the main road and, quite probably, all the way to the rear of the grocery store over there. Sam forced himself to take a fast, casual glance around at the other diners. Apart from the furiously blushing woman sat alone at the table opposite, who quickly turned from Sam's gaze; and two women with their babies at the table next to the brothers', who grinned at Sam while still listening to his brother who still hadn't stopped talking, nobody else was staring in their direction. Sam thought maybe the rest of the diners were either partially hearing or profoundly deaf! Turning back to Dean, Sam forced himself to ignore Dean's topic and, instead, take a few seconds in which to carry out an objective volume analysis on his brother.

"...because you're so high, but they still bein' naughty 'bout starin' _aren't_ they Sam?... _Aren't_ they?"

-o-

Dean waited for Sam to answer and say he was right. When Sam said nothing, he thought maybe Sam had lost his voice? Just in case he had, Dean tried to help by raising his own voice.

" **Is rude Sam. They're all naughty,** ** _aren't_** **they**?"

From the files marked " _Really Miscellaneous_ " within his brain's extensive archives, Sam recalled hearing somewhere that rottweilers were supposedly more popular with women than with men. Something about the pitch of the breed's doggy noises being exactly the same pitch as human babies' various noises, which supposedly triggered the female nurture response. Sam couldn't say he'd ever witnessed this rottweiler effect; but he _could_ recall instances on past hunts when he or Dean or both had picked out a baby's cry or a young child's frightened voice, not only when pitted against loud adult humans, but also above the growls, grunts, yammering and such like of both monsters and daemons. The memories reassured Sam that Dean hadn't suddenly begun yelling about women staring at Sam and how rude they were, so loudly that his words were carried beyond the cafe to the ears of half the town.

 **'** **Sam...They are,** ** _Aren't_** **they** **Sam**? **_Sam_** _?_ '

The kid was sure shouting about it now though!

-o-

Sam quickly put a forefinger to his lips.

"Quiet voice please Dean...No, they're not naughty. They stare because they are interested in how tall I am. It doesn't bother me, so it doesn't have to bother you either. How about we stick our noses in the air like this,... Sam demonstrated a snooty expression,...And show them we're not bothered."

Sam signalled to the two waitresses that he wanted to pay, and watched with interest the brief tussle over who got to bring the bill over. Sam knew Dean's observations were right, as he too had noticed that he was being consistently openly stared and smiled at by women. It began the moment he left the Impala and walked along the high street looking for somewhere to eat, with Dean perched in the crook of his left arm and holding on around the back of Sam's neck. Initially Sam had assumed it was the green eyed, delicate featured little boy, so cute in an adult sized hoodie, that the women were focusing on. But, while they all gazed at Dean, the more intense interest kept being reserved for Sam. At one point he was faced with a group of five bold women all aged thirty something and Sam felt like Bambi being eyed up by a group of hungry lionesses.

-o-

Triumphant, the winning waitress straightened the front of her skirt, tossed her long dark hair back over her shoulders and, smiling widely, began a swaying walk towards Sam and Dean's table. Standing close, very close, to Sam she nodded her head towards Dean, who promptly adopted the nose in the air pose, tilting his head so far back that he was staring at the ceiling.

"Your son's beautiful, I bet he gets those good looks from you. His mommy at work is she?"

Trying to look at the woman while still maintaining his head tilt, Dean answered her before Sam.

"My mommy's gone away."

The waitress placed her left hand over her heart and laid her right hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh you poor baby. I'm sorry sweetie, I truly am. I just bet your lovely daddy here does his best to look after you though, and he loves you very much

Bemused, Dean dropped his snooty pose and frowned at the sympathetic waitress.

"You talk dumb."

"Dean! Say you're sorry."

"But Saaaam..."

"You say you're sorry to the lady. Now Dean."

"M'sorry...But you still talk dumb."

-o-

Escaping the cafe, Sam again carried Dean, refusing to let him walk while his feet were still bare. Once more, the pair were drawing lots of female attention, but Sam had got it figured now. Seeing him, those women who were looking, smiling and trying to catch his attention had all reached a similar conclusion. Lone, good looking male with small child. Tick hot, tick caring, tick likes kids, tick happy to shop and, potentially, tick currently unattached...Having kid Dean with him was making Sam _completely_ irresistible. Sam scanned around for a suitable store to hide in.

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10  
-oOo-

"This place looks promising, How about we give it a shot?"

"'Sure. Wanna go see shoes first, so's I c'n walk."

"Good idea. But after that Dean, you hold my hand and no wandering off, or I'll be carrying you again. Got that?"

" _Yey_ , shoes!"

" And?...No wandering off !"

"No."

Sam frowned, confused by Deans answer.

"Was that a 'no' no, or a 'yes' no?"

-o-

"Sir? _Traditionally_ it's expected you will pay for the footwear _before_ you let your little boy run off in them you know."

Sam broke off from frantically scanning the areas close by and turned to glare down at the disgruntled store assistant.

"Which d'you think I care about right now lady? A pair of kids boots? Or the kid? Soon as I find the kid, I'll pay for the damn boots. Till then, you _might_ help by letting store security know there's a four year old boy needs finding."

Wringing her hands together, the woman bobbed her head as she backed away from Sam's anger.

"Yes sir, of course. I'll do that right away."

"Thank you. Boy's name's Dean, I'm Sam. If security find him before I do, tell them to put a call out for me."

-o-

Sam took a moment to gather himself and to consider what in the store might attract and hold the attention of a four year old Dean? _Toys. It'll be toys, won't it? All I need is a store guide. No need to panic, I'm a Hunter for craps sake and right now Dean's a small boy wearing boots and a giant hoodie._ Sam blamed himself for Dean's disappearing act. They had headed for the shoe department where Dean had stared at all the boys shoes that were on display, taking the task of finding a pair he liked very seriously. He had finally honed in on a pair of cherry red suede walking style boots and turned eyes that were shining with want and hope onto Sam.

"You like those, huh?"

"Really really I do. Really _really_."

"Four really's? They _are_ good! Let's go find out what size you need."

Dean had scampered in front of Sam to the foot measuring and shoe trying area. Taking the boots from the shelf, Sam had paused to look at them, grinning broadly at just how small they were in his hand, and thinking how cute they were going to look on his older brother.

-o-

Sam had expected an awkward moment when a store assistant arrived to measure Dean's feet and found the little boy was bare footed but, in fact, the female assistant's only comment was 'All ready and waiting I see. Good." When she glanced around looking for Dean's socks, Sam simply said Dean hadn't been wearing any. The woman promptly shipped off another assistant to bring a new pair. Finally, she picked up the first red boot and tapped on Dean's left kneecap sharply with her false nailed forefinger.

"Left foot first young man, come along."

Sam stood quietly, enjoying the opportunity to observe the impact of his brother's excitement on the assistant's attempts to combine Dean's left foot with the left boot. He was interested to see that, as a child, his brother's excitement muscle was clearly situated in his rear. Once activated, the main symptoms displayed by Dean turned out to be a cacophony of jiggles, wriggles and 'Stop, that tickles.'

-o-

Having failed twice using the technique of chasing after Dean's foot with the boot in a vain attempt to catch up with the bouncing, waving appendage, the assistant huffed and changed tactics. Her experience at this game became evident as she very quickly had Dean's left ankle firmly trapped within one hand, his heel forced to carry out an emergency landing down onto the foot stool, and remain there. Her other hand then swiftly thrust the boot over his toes and onto his foot. Dean's scowls as she went on to successfully repeat the process were met with one arched narrow eyebrow and an accomplished 'tut' noise from the assistant

-o-

Standing up for the first time, Dean's delight as he stared down in awe at his booted feet was plain to see. Grinning down at his brother, Sam suggested that Dean should try walking in them, to make sure they were comfortable. At a polite cough from the store assistant, Sam turned to her, listening while she advised that, should Sam choose to go ahead and purchase the boots, then she would include the cost of the socks in the total bill, going on to state the cost of the little sock and outline what made them a particularly good brand of sock. When Sam turned back around, Dean was already gone. Sam spat a curse out loud, earning a narrow eyed glare of disapproval from the assistant. Apologising, Sam reported to her that the little boy she had just dealt with had wandered off out of sight. The assistant's response was to make her comment about tradition, with which she placed herself directly in Sam's line of fire.

-o-

Spotting a store guide, Sam stared at it, then set off to find a way up to the store's second floor where the toys and games section was sited. He'd no idea whether Dean would have bothered looking at the store guide, he wasn't even certain if Dean had begun to learn to read and would recognise the word 'Toys'. Sam was, however, _almost_ certain that Dean wouldn't leave the store alone but, instead, would remain inside and do exactly what Sam himself had suggested, try walking in the cherry red boots to make sure they were comfortable.

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	11. Chapter 11

_Heading to Scotland for a few days and  
_ _won't be able to post, so here's another  
_ _couple of chapters to tide you over.  
_ Chap 11  
-oOo-

 _"_ _Would Mr Sam...Um...Sam, please go to the children's shoe department where Dean, is waiting for him. That's Sam to children's shoes. Thank you."_

Up on the second floor, Sam halted his visual scan of the spaces beneath the occupied tables within the in-store snacks and patisserie area, the activity having already earned him a number of angry glares from various customers. Worse, he had been called a _'Sick old perv! '_ by one of four teen female friends who had decided it was her legs that Sam was staring at. None of the four recognised the irony in her being so annoyed by her, mistaken, assumption that someone was looking at her legs, while at the same time she sat tugging at her buttock skimming skirt in a doomed attempt to stretch it down to her knees. Turning his back on the diners, Sam bowed his head in relief on hearing his wayward brother had been found and executed an impatient jogging walk to the stairs and back down to the ground floor.

-o-

Closing in on Children's Shoes, Sam's first sight of the small foundling made him pull up short, earning himself a firm, sharp, jab to the back of his ankles from the occupied pushchair behind him that was being steered by a grandmother.

" _Shit_! Bloody fool! I hope that hurt, you big idiot."

Without taking his eyes off the activity he witnessed taking place in the shoe trying area, Sam murmured his apology and stepped sideways to let pushchair and driver pass, ignoring the woman's repeated opinion on his intellect.

"Idiot man, jus' stoppin' dead like that. Isn't he my bunnikins?"

-o-

Dean was in the process of conducting a 'show and tell' for his audience of two uniformed security men and the female store assistant. Drawing closer, Sam saw that his brother had furnished himself with an in-store shopping basket during his walkabout and had gone on to do some serious shopping. Most of what Sam assumed had been in the basket was now draped over any vacant padded stool meant for customers to sit on while trying out their chosen new footwear. Three stools were occupied by his attentive audience. Sam watched as Dean bent down and dragged a peacock blue tee that was clearly a few sizes too big for him out of his basket and held it against himself for the benefit of his three new friends.

"An' this' my tee. Is proper 'cos is blue an' tha' means is for boys, see?"

-o-

Dean clearly encouraged audience participation and his blue theory had the support of the older of the two security guys.

"That's right Deano, blue gotta be for a boy an' that there's a real cool blue my man."

The previously sour store assistant had clearly fallen for Dean's charm, Sam vaguely wondered if it was an early sign of things to come?

"You have a very good eye young man,, that shade of blue goes marvellously with the red of your boots.

The younger security guy held out a hand.

"Here, I'll hold that for you, what else you got? How about if it's cold?"

"I gotta sweat wiv an hood jus' like Sam's. 'Cept mine one's gotta truck on it. I find an' show you."

-o-

Dean's head went down and his bum went up as he bent over to rummage around in his basket for the sweat top. Sam was thankful his hoodie was so big on Dean that any unexpected and embarrassing displays were avoided. While Dean was busy, the older man spotted Sam hanging back and watching the boy. Rising from his seat, he hooked both thumbs through his belt and addressed Sam, his words carrying the underlying hint of a threat.

"You needin' some kinda help with somethin' over there, pal?"

Dean glanced up at the guard's words.

" _Sam_! I found you! Look. I got _stuff_. You was lost you was, but s'ok now, you don' 'ave to feel scared no more. Come an' see."

Feeling frayed and tattered, Sam was lost for words. And anyway, he was too busy to answer, trying to choose between laughter, or tears.

-o-

The sight of Sam, unmoving, silently gazing off into space, triggered something in Dean. It was an odd feeling or set of feelings that he wasn't at all familiar with and they didn't make him feel good. Being so young, he was nowhere near to developing the type of higher language skills necessary for him to be able to vocalise or name what he felt. But what he _was_ sure of, was that being kind to his sitter would make his own icky feelings go away. Dean had no difficulties in deciding that Sam was still feeling sad about having got himself lost, and that he was feeling sorry for making Dean wait agesuntil Sam found his way back. Depositing the found sweatshirt in the younger guard's lap, Dean trotted across to Sam. Standing at his side, Dean reached up and nudged Sam's hand with his own. On reflex, Sam's hand curled around Dean's and he gazed down on the sweet, worried, face of his child brother.

"Don' be sad Sammy. You isn't lost anymore, _honest_. An' I was'n scared or nuffin' 'cos I knowed you was clever an' you'd...Wossit...Um...Be so's you're not lost?"

-o-

Sam's shattered nerves were forgotten from the moment Dean called him Sammy. Right here and now, hearing Dean's pet name for him reassured Sam that everything really would be back to how it should be soon enough. Smiling, Sam squatted down and pulled Dean into a hug, a hug that was enthusiastically accepted and returned wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Dean. You've really made me feel much better."

Someone cleared their throat and a male voice intervened in the reunion.

"I assume you're my pal Deano's Sam then? Hey, sorry about bein' a bit sharp just now, you understand?"

Standing up, Sam held out a hand to the security guard, who duly shook it.

"Yeah, it's ok, no worries. Listen, thanks for looking out for Dean and for staying with him. Good to know he was in safe hands."

The guard reached out and ruffled Dean's hair affectionately.

"No problem man. He's a good kid an' he's kept us real entertained. We picked him up on his way to check out PJ's, basket already stuffed so full the lad was havin' to drag it along the floor. Don't think you could'a fitted any PJ's in it kiddo. Guess we'd best go show Sam here what you got so's he can check it all, ok?"

Still holding Sam's hand, Dean grinned up at the security guard.

"Okay dokey cokey!"

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12  
-oOo-

Over the next forty five minutes, Sam was taken aback by the attention paid to himself and Dean and by the first class customer care they received from the female shop assistant called, according to Dean, Lorraine and the two security men, who Sam assumed must be having a very slow day shop theft wise. Lorraine identified the items amongst Dean's collection which were the wrong size and, after checking that Sam was happy to purchase the item for Dean, one or the other of the security guards were despatched in turn to find the thing in the right size and bring it to Sam. As the basket began to fill back up, Sam was internally doing the math. The grand total came to more than he and adult Dean generally spent in 12 months on both the two Hunters' clothing combined. Sam didn't mind however, the money he was spending was adult Dean's anyway, earned over a couple of nights hustling pool. Once paid for, Sam led an excited Dean into a cubicle within one of the store's changing areas, watching with amusement while Dean decided which of his new clothes to put on.

"Dean? When we've done here, I've arranged for us to go stay with an old friend at his place for a bit instead of going to another motel, alright?"

Dean gave a shrug of his shoulders, reaching for the hoodie's zipper.

"S'pose so...Does _he_ have milk?"

Sam laughed.

"Usually. I think everybody in the _world_ has milk, except me."

Having got the zip a little way down, Dean left it at that and climbed out of the hoodie via it's neck hole. Standing upright in his thoroughly dishevelled tee-dress, Dean gave Sam a profoundly serious look, before solemnly advising him,

"If you did you a note, you might 'member."

-o-

Before finally leaving the store, Sam and Dean, proud in his red boots, blue jeans and his red sweatshirt with a truck on the front, went to say goodbye at the shoe department. Sam was surprised to see the two security men were still there, as well as Lorraine. Letting go of Sam's hand, Dean ran over to his friends.

"I got dressed, look."

The older guy grinned and bent over to high five Dean.

"Deano, my man, lookin' real cool there pal. Nice truck."

The younger man held out a brightly wrapped gift to Dean.

"This' from all of us, to say thanks for showing us all the new stuff you'd got."

Standing by Lorraine, Sam smiled at the woman.

"That's really very kind of you all, you've been so great with him."

Lorraine lowered her voice.

"We...Well...We noticed what the little one was wearing and, maybe we've got it all wrong but, we can all see how much you care about him, and we know you're not his parent and we...We all thought you might be his foster carer and maybe his arrival was unexpected, you know? Like maybe from a bad situation at home with his family?...Look, let's just say we thought he deserved something nice. He's such a dear heart."

Sam moved to face Lorraine, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And so are you, all of you."

-o-

"Are we there yet?"

"Am I still driving?

"Yeah."

"So, we're not there yet then, are we?"

-o-

"Sa-aam".

"What Dee-ean?"

"I wanna we-eee."

Sam glanced at Dean through the rear view mirror. The kid was serious, he was sat with both hands clasping at his crotch while he jiggled and bounced in his seat.

"Ok Dean. Hang in there dude I'm looking for somewhere to pull over, just give me a couple of minutes, alright?"

"Hurreeeee Samme _eeee_!"

-o-

"Not here. ... Not here. ... Nope. ... Nope either. ...Not...

" _Dean_! What's your problem? Just pee can't you?"

"Carn'. Them's flowers like my mommy likes...Oooo! _Here's_ ok. Sam? You mussn' go peekin'...?"

-o-

"Sa-aaam."

"Holy motor mouth...What _now_ Dean?"

"'Member when I had to go pee?"

"You mean like that time just over ten minutes ago? Sure I remember. What about it?"

"I had to go pee."

"Yeah. Pretty sure I got that bit. _And_?"

An'. An'. 'Member I tol' you no peekin'?"

"You did, and I swear I turned away."

"I _know_ that, silly. _But_...Is pee an' no peekin', _you_ know...Um... _Wossit_?"

"That depends. What does _wossit_ mean?"

"Um...Ummm...Oh, I know! See...Is peekin' like that 'cos a little boy like me a long, long time ago was to pee like an' 'cos he din' wan' 'em all lookin'...'Cos he din' wan' any of 'em seein', so he'd telled ev'rybody not to do some peekin' an...

-o-

Sam lost his attempt to track and translate.

"Hey Dean. What about closing your eyes and having a nap? I'll wake when we stop to eat."

After a further three attempts at Dean trying to ask his big question, and Sam not getting it, both brothers were feeling frustrated. Suddenly, the answer seemed so obvious to Sam.

"I'm so sorry I can't answer your question Dean, but you know what? I bet you a whole dollar that if you ask my friend Bobby when we get to his house, he'll know the answer."

Dean perked up at Sam's idea.

"Is your friend Bobby really clever?"

"Bobby's really, really, _really_ clever. Know what else? You're going to really, really, really, really like Bobby."

Dean grinned.

"How many really's?"

-o-

"Are we there yet?"

-oOo-  
More updates when himself and I get back from Scotland. Chick xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hello family!  
Scotland beautiful as ever, people friendly and chatty as always.  
Chap 13  
-oOo-

Setting off again after stopping to eat at a small roadside diner, Dean was unusually quiet. A few minutes into their journey the reason became clear when Dean yawned loudly, following it quickly with a second. Through the mirror Sam witnessed his brother's third yawn, mouth stretched open wide like a gaping chasm.

"Cover your mouth when you do that please Dean."

"Why?"

"It's just good manners."

"Oh. ...Sam? I like havin' food wiv you."

"Really? Why's that?"

Dean was sounding distinctly sleepy.

"Cos you don' make me eat my greens...Don' like greens...Like _you_ though, S'mee...Like you loads n' loads n'..."

And as fast as that, Dean fell asleep leaning against the car door.

-o-

Sam hadn't consciously realised he was letting kid Dean get away with not eating greens, he just didn't link Dean with vegetables. He promised himself that he was going to make a point of ensuring young Dean did eat his greens from now on. Maybe he could encourage kid Dean to develop a taste for salad at least? And then just maybe, when the curse wore off, _his_ Dean might keep the liking for salad. Sam decided it had to be tried. His musings were interrupted by small snuffling noises coming from his sleeping brother. Sam glanced up at the mirror intending just to check that Dean was ok, but what he saw had him taking his foot off the gas and pressing gently on the brakes, desperate to avoid any juddering or jolting which might wake Dean as Sam pulled into the side of the road and smoothly brought the Impala to a standstill. Leaving the car's engine running, Sam turned in his seat and, captivated, stared at the four year old Dean.

-o-

The sunlight caught the tips of Dean's tousled pale blond hair, creating a golden halo effect, dark eyelashes feathered over smooth, soft baby skin honeyed by summer, the day's warmth dusted both cheeks with a pink flush and across his small baby nose, was the scattering of familiar freckles. Soft pink lips formed the perfect cupid's bow, Dean's dreams causing a tiny, brief smile. As he slept, he held onto his own ear with one hand and, while Sam gazed entranced at the beautiful little boy his brother had been, Dean briefly sucked on his bottom lip before again making the small, contented snuffling sound which had attracted Sam's attention. Taking the opportunity unwittingly provided by the witch and her curse, Sam tried capturing Dean's image on his phone. The picture was perfect. Looking back at his brother, Sam swore silently to himself that no one besides himself would ever see, or hear about, his secret photograph; taken on the day he drove the Impala while in the back, a small angel in cherry red boots slept on peacefully

-o-

Ready and waiting, finger snacks prepared, Bobby quickly answered his phone when Sam finally called, the younger Hunter's voice was hushed as he spoke.

"Hi Bobby, sorry not to ring sooner; we're about half an hour away from you."

"No problem son, I'll listen out for you. I'm guessing your brother's asleep?"

"Yeah. Yes he is. Bobby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"He's...Dean I mean. He looks so...Oh man, he's so _precious_...And perfect."

Bobby smiled, touched by the wonder he heard in Sam's quiet voice. He had his own memories of how perfect both his boys looked while they slept, memories born from those occasions when he had kept watch over them.

"All little kids are precious when they're sleeping. Even _you_ were Sam. See you both in a few."

"Bobby? Before you go, have you got milk?"

"Course I have! Idjit."

-o-

Settling into the last part of the drive, Sam smiled to himself. Over the years he and his brother had turned up on Bobby's doorstep having got themselves tangled up in a variety of situations, some bizarre, some plain dumb, some desperate. It didn't matter. Bobby always accepted them, always treat them as his own. He always came through in one form or another, was always telling them they were idjits, always grumbling on about having to pull their asses out the fire; and always loving them unconditionally. Bobby Singer was the constant in their chaotic and dangerous lives, Sam couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like if they ever lost him.

-oOo-  
Chick xxx


	14. Chapter 14

_This' the chapter some of you have been waiting for,  
_ _Dean and Bobby first meeting (guilty face on). ;p  
_ Chap 14  
-oOo-

Hearing the sound of the Impala pulling into the yard Bobby grinned, and immediately admonished himself. Dean was the victim of some dark witch's curse. He'd been extremely lucky that she'd hit him with one that was temporary. Bobby could only surmise that the hag herself hadn't known her curse wasn't permanent, however, it's temporary status didn't give him the ok to look forward to seeing Dean the little kid again. _Yeah, right_. _Keep tellin' yourself that Singer_. Bobby hurried to greet the brothers.

-o-

Opening his front door, he saw Sam lifting something out from the Impala's back seat. As Bobby eagerly walked across to the car, Sam turned to him smiling broadly, a sleeping child cradled in his arms. Bobby stopped moving, taking in the scene before him. The car was the same, the child was the same youngster he remembered so well, the man, the circumstances however, were so very different.

-o-

When John Winchester had turned up unexpectedly, bringing with him the same small boy and the kid's baby brother, he was as wild and fierce as the night. The man's eyes had met Bobby's with a glare that was already silently challenging him to refuse what John had come for. Back then a mixture of both sympathy for the man and those kids, and cold anger directed solely towards John, had battled for dominance within Bobby. This time, there was only the love he held for 'his' boys, and the pride he had in their continued faith in him. Moving forward again he came to a standstill in front of the smiling Sam Winchester, and gazed in wonder and incredulity at the innocent, and so very familiar, face of the sleeping child in Sam's arms. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Awww. Ain't he just the sweetest thing?"

Grinning at the open delight now reflected on Bobby's face, Sam whispered in return.

"And way heavier than he looks. There's some stuff I bought him in the boot, do you mind?"

"No problem. You go on inside, I'll be right behind you. Sam? It's good to see you son."

-o-

In the study, Dean was curled up in a ball on Bobby's sofa still sleeping, only drifts of soft blonde hair peeking out from under one of Bobby's warm blankets. He had briefly half woken when Sam laid the blanket over him, asking Sam in a small, sleepy voice, 'Are we there yet?' The question had ended in a quiet giggle, then Dean was asleep again, oblivious to Sam's whispered answer of "Jerk."

-o-

In Bobby's kitchen, the two Hunters sat at the dining table talking in low voices. Lying open between them was one of the rarer books from Bobby's extensive library. He had personally collected the precious Grimoire directly from it's previous owner when, some years before, he finally brought an end to a dark witch's reign of terror over the remaining people she had entrapped within their isolated community. The hunt hadn't been an easy one but then as now, Bobby believed retrieving the Grimoire was worth the pain.

-o-

Looking around the kitchen, Sam realised that the daylight was starting to dim and he glanced at his watch. Closing the Grimoire, he rubbed a hand over tired eyes.

"I better wake Dean or he won't sleep tonight. You're right though, there's nothing about lifting the curse, we really _are_ stuck with waiting it out."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"That's about the sum of it, yeah. Not unusual though, why would someone knock themselves out creating a way to reverse somethin' that's not permanent?"

"Fair point, but I wish she'd narrowed down on how long the damn thing would last."

"I'm with you there. We could end up with this Dean for the full eighteen days, or right about now, Dean could be lyin' on my sofa wonderin' why he's bein' strangled by a mini PJ top! Guess we just have'ta hope when the curse _does_ wear off, nothin' embarressin's happenin'; like findin' he's bein' bathed by his baby brother."

Sam cringed at Bobby's scenario.

"Just for that, old man, _you_ get to...Oh Hell... _Dean_! You're awake. _Great_! Come say hello to Bobby."

-o-

Hovering just outside the kitchen doorway, Dean glared first at Bobby then at Sam, fear mixed with determination on his young face. Shaking his head, he took a couple of steps further back.

" _No_! I's goin' home...You's _bad_ men. Don' wanna be stangulated...Don' _wanna_!"

Dean turned tail and ran. He darted past the strange room he had awoken in and scurried along an unfamiliar corridor. Turning a corner he saw what he needed and without hesitation, he ran for Bobby's front door.

-o-

Stunned by Dean's outburst Sam didn't immediately move, instead turning to the visibly shaken Bobby for support as Dean disappeared from view. Bobby raised both hands as if surrendering.

"No point starin' at _me_ son. No _way_ he'll come to me right now, I'm the moron talked about Dean being strangled. It's you that's gotta go after him!"

"I know, you're right. I didn't see him there Bobby, what the Hell do I...? _Shit!..._ Ok...Ok. I got this."

Still shocked by how fast things had changed, and with no idea what to say to put things right, Sam stood up and headed out of the kitchen in pursuit of his little big brother.

-o-

Straightening his baseball cap, Bobby got to his feet and, muttering under his breath, headed towards the refrigerator, grabbing a saucepan on route.

"Thought my days of rustlin' up warm milk an' honey for that young rapscallion were long gone."

The older Hunter slammed the refrigerator door shut and abandoned the pan at a frantic shout from Sam.

" _Bobby! He's out_! Dean's somewhere out in the yard!"

" _Balls_!"

Bobby paused long enough to retrieve a torch from the under sink cupboard.

-oOo-  
 _I'm guessing this isn't how you thought things  
_ _might go? I've given myself a telling off, honest.  
_ Chick xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15  
-oOo-

All Dean's instincts screamed _Hide._ Frantically staring around, his eyes locked onto the sight of sky high rusting walls and towers made from the skeletons of dead vehicles. To his four year old eyes it seemed like every kind of car in the world was here, and someone had been playing with them like they were Lego bricks, _P'raps a giant?_ Maybe if he climbed up to the very top, like Jack up his beanstalk, he would find the giant sat waiting there? Dean thought that would be ok if it was one like the B.F.G. But if it turned out to be naughty and mean instead, like that one who chased Jack; he'd be double stuck then between the mean giant and the bad men. Knowing he must hurry, charged with adrenaline he raced away from the house and into hiding.

-o-

Bobby rounded the corner of the corridor, finding Sam stood in the doorway, fear filled eyes scanning the area outside, panic etched over his handsome features. Coming to a halt behind the younger man, Bobby looked at his opened door and his face paled.

" _Goddamnit_! This' on me Sam, I left the bloody door unlocked! If that boy gets hurt...

Shaking his head as he moved onto the porch and stared across at the stacked rows of junkers, Sam stopped Bobby saying more. where, as kids, he and Dean had unknowingly begun learning how to conceal themselves effectively through hours of playing hide and go seek

"Not gonna happen, and not your fault. Hear me?"

"Sam, it's me made a dumb comment about Dean being strangled, it's me who didn't lock the front door..."

Sam pulled his attention away from the rows of wrecks where, as kids, he and Dean unknowingly began learning how to conceal themselves effectively during hours of playing hide and go seek, and looked at the distressed older man.

"It's bad luck that Dean overheard something he misunderstood, and you never normally lock this door in the daytime when you're up and around. Dump the guilt and help me find the four year old brother I shouldn't even have. If you take the workshop, garage and cover the area behind the house, I'll focus over at the junkers. Two whistles if either of us finds him, one to meet at the front of the house. We good?"

Bobby held out the torch to Sam.

"You might need this, we're loosin' daylight."

Accepting the torch with a nod, Sam turned and jogged towards the salvage area.

-o-

As it got darker, the temperature became colder. Dean shivered in his hiding place, whimpering as he tried to curl up tighter than he was already. He'd made sure to say his prayers and he'd asked God to make his parents come find him and take him home please, but they weren't here yet. He figured the poorly friend they were helping might not live near to wherever this place was, so they might have to drive a long way to come fetch him. He just had to wait some more, and anyway, he was sure they would get here before it was proper dark, because they didn't allow him to play out in the dark. Ignoring the sound of the man he didn't know and Sam, who he'd thought was nice before, calling for him, Dean closed his eyes and continued patiently waiting for God to show his parents where he was, and for them to come find him.

-o-

The salvage area containing the stacked junkers was a slow yet constantly changing beast. Each vehicle Bobby stripped down was then added onto the stacks. As an adult, Sam wouldn't dream of children being allowed to use the area as a playground; his mature eyes now able to see the dangers and risks posed by swaying stacks of car bodies, sharp metal edges, broken glass, loose fittings, rust, grime, and the innumerable bugs that resided within the nooks and crannies. As boys however, neither Bobby nor their father seemed worried about the pair of them clambering in, around and over any part of the area, despite both Sam and his brother collecting more than their share of bumps, bruises, cuts and bites as they played. Sam's stomach churned at the possibility that Dean was hidden amongst the wrecks, maybe already hurt. His search was made all the more difficult by the onset of night, forcing him to use the torch to help. Sam tried shouting out to Dean again, increasing his volume, desperate for his brother to respond, but hearing only the irritated call of an owl nearby.

-o-

Certain that Dean hadn't taken refuge within the workshop, Bobby locked it up after searching the place, negating the possibility that Dean could re-locate to there. He had done the same with the garage. And, although he hated himself for even considering the possibility, Bobby was now walking slowly beside the high chain link fencing at the rear of the yard, shining a narrow beam of light from a small torch he found in the garage downwards, through overgrown grasses and weeds, into the oily water filled ditch that was hidden beneath them. The filthy ditch ran along the base of the fence for it's full length. Every two or three yards in which he didn't find Dean lying face down in the blackened water, Bobby allowed himself one breath. Above him, un-noticed by the older Hunter, the stars gradually began to silently light up.

-o-

Dean's teeth were chattering and everything around him was dark now. With cold fingers he tried to tug his hood further over his face, but it wasn't like when he was wearing Sam's hoodie. He could have crawled right inside that and be completely covered. It worried him that his mommy and daddy hadn't got there yet and he wondered if his parents might tell him off for being out after dark? Even though it was their fault for being late? Dean knew he had no choice but to stay exactly where he was and keep on waiting. No way he dared start walking home now, because then he four really's _would_ be punished for breaking the after dark rule. Right now though, Dean thought he wouldn't mind so much being sent to the thinking step, it was warm there. He thought about praying to God again, just to make certain God hadn't forgotten He was supposed to send Dean's parents; but Dean didn't know if it was ok to pray to God more than one time every night, or whether God would be angry as well, and tell him off for being greedy...Dean thought he was thinking an awful lot of hard stuff, and the stuff always felt like it ended with him being told off. He decided to try his very best not to think about anything anymore, unless it got to tomorrow and his parents still weren't here. Then he would just have to walk home by himself, and then he would tell a policeman to come get Sam and the other one, and then he would tell God he's dumb before he went to bed tomorrow night. Dean felt a little bit happier now he had a plan. He just wished Sam would shut up shouting and be quiet.

-oOo-  
Chick xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16  
-oOo-

" _Dean._ Please. Where are you? _Dean._ Nobody's gonna hurt you, I swear... _Deeaan_!"

Tears of frustration filled Sam's eyes and he wiped at them angrily. His emotions were in turmoil, his nerves stretched to breaking, his patience had long gone, none of which helped him in his searching. He needed to calm down, to take time to breathe and to think. Reluctantly walking away from the junkers, he whistled once for Bobby.

-o-

Having checked the full length of the ditch, Bobby knelt down on the damp ground and vomited, only then realising the depth of his fear at the possibility of being faced with, first, discovering Dean's body, and second, having to somehow break it to Sam that his brother had drowned. Whatever else happened, soon as he could, Bobby determined he was going to fill the thing in, for his own peace of mind.

-o-

It really didn't feel to Bobby like much time had passed since, as youngsters, the boys had played there. Back then though it was a broad, clear, free running stream teaming with wildlife, many of which ended up in jars of water left on Bobby's kitchen windowsill as 'pets'. Strangely, every one of the creatures ever deposited there always managed to 'escape' while Sam and Dean slept. It had always impressed Bobby how it never put the boys off from trying again. Bobby recalled being almost certain that one poor frog had visited his windowsill at least four times. Then the time had come when the boys had no more time for play, any free moments were given over either to their training or, in Sam's case, school work and in Dean's, school girls. The stream had been abandoned and forgotten.

-o-

A whistle sounded through the night and Bobby held his breath, waiting for the second. When none came, he could almost taste the disappointment. Wearily getting to his feet, he began making his way back to the front of the house.

-o-

Out front he spotted Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala, steaming mug in hand, staring up at the stars. Bobby was grateful to see a second mug sat on a small tray on the car's roof and he walked over to stand next to where the younger Hunter was sat.

"Hey."

Still gazing up to the heavens, Sam acknowledged Bobby.

"Hey...He must be freezing cold by now."

Bobby said nothing, waiting.

"I don't know what else to do Bobby...He's not answering when I shout. I was so sure I'd find him over there, there's so many places to hide, especially for someone so small...All I keep thinking is how scared he must be and...I'm terrified he might be hurt...I just want him safe."

-o-

Bobby understood exactly how Sam was feeling.

"Me too son, but Dean thinks we mean to harm him. Remember Sam, this Dean? He don't know who we are, not really, and he don't know we'd never want to hurt him."

Sam took a deep breath and turned to look at Bobby.

"How'd you get on?"

"Searched everywhere you said, and locked up when I'd done. Done around back too. No sign obviously."

"Maybe I should check the stacks again? Maybe I wasn't thorough enough, I could've missed him. He _has_ to be there somewhere."

-o-

Bobby disagreed.

"Why're you fixin' on the stacks? At his age, Dean's never been here before, nothin's familiar to him... _What_? Sam? _Talk to me_!"

Sam was grinning broadly at Bobby and, for a moment, Bobby wondered whether Sam had cracked under the strain."

"I'm an idiot, an' I could _kiss_ you Bobby Singer!"

Bobby scowled up at Sam, still not sure what had happened.

"I really wish you'd stop threatenin' that. Go on, tell me, why the big dumbass grin?"

"Because there _is_ something familiar here."

-o-

Sam turned his head and looked through the Impala's windscreen to the inside of the car, but Bobby shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Sam. I locked her up after I'd gotten Dean's stuff out."

"Ok...Then..."

Sliding off the hood, Sam squatted down on the ground.

"What the Hell? Sam?"

Ignoring Bobby, Sam turned on his torch and peered underneath the car.

"Hi Dean. You wanna come back inside and warm up? I promise you, Bobby and me don't wanna hurt you, _ever_!"

-o-

Bobby stared down onto the back of Sam's head in disbelief.

"You mean he's...? Dean's under...? He's been there all this...? While I've just been thinkin'...?

"Listen to poor old Bobby Dean. I think you've tricked him, _both_ of us, really, really, really, really, really, _five_ really's good."

-oOo-  
Chick xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

_Heeellp, somebody stop me writing! Oh, nope, it's ok.  
_ _This turned out to be the final chapter. Phew!  
_ Chap 17

-oOo-

The light from a torch disturbed Dean's unsettled dozing and he squinted up at it. The bright beam was immediately moved away from his eyes, leaving Dean trying to blink away the large green spots he was left with as he whispered 'Mommy?' Hearing Sam's voice instead, Dean quickly shuffled backwards, further away from the voice. He could hear the other one talking as well, only he didn't talk so good, never finishing anything he was saying. Dean listened to Sam saying he had tricked both of them five really's good, he felt pleased about that. He heard the other one tell Sam he'd be right back. He was glad the other man had gone. He watched in distrust while Sam stretched out full length on the floor. It meant Dean could see more of him, but now it also looked like Sam might be able to come under his daddy's car after him. Dean slid even further backwards.

-o-

Sam spoke quickly.

"It's ok Dean. I'm not coming under there, probably won't fit anyway, I bet my bum would get completely stuck."

Sam saw the flicker of a smile appear and disappear on Dean's face. _Ok, that's good. Get him smiling, less frightened. Say something else he'll think is funny...Like what?_

"Um...You wouldn't want to see me with my bum stuck, would you?"

Dean thought about it and decided that actually, yes, he would, it would be funny. Out loud he said nothing. Sam tried something else, a version of the truth.

"Dean, I know you ran off 'cos you thought Bobby and me wanted to hurt you, but it's not true. See, Bobby was making a dumb joke about how you would need new P.J.'s when you grow, 'cos the ones I bought you today would get to be sooo small, they might strangle you when you 're all grown up...I mean, it was a rubbish joke, Bobby always makes rubbish jokes, but that's all it was Dean. A rubbish joke that got all muddled up. Hey! Maybe you and me could teach Bobby some funny jokes? Then there'd be no more muddles!"

-o-

Dean wanted to believe Sam. Mainly because Sam had been kind and nice and fun and bought him loads of new clothes and made him laugh and didn't make him eat his greens and told him off like he wasn't telling him off and made him dumb dresses out of tee-shirts...Well, ok, maybe that last one wasn't so great.

"Dean? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"M'thinkin'."

-o-

Sam waited, silent and patient, while Dean carried on thinking. Dean's contemplations were interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting closer, then the other one's, _Bobby_ , boots stopped at the side of the car. There was a whole load of muttering and grumbling that Dean couldn't make out, then it was Bobby's knees alongside the car. The knees moved backwards and, accompanied by a groan, they were replaced by elbows, wrists, hands; one holding a tall mug with steam swirling up out of it. Finally, Bobby's face appeared sideways on. Dean stared wide eyed at the bearded man who shoved the mug under the Impala towards Dean.

"Guessin' you're about frozen like an ice cube kid, so I made you a warm drink. Guarantee you're gonna like it, an' you'll want more when that one's done. You'll see...Now, if you'll excuse me kid? I'm gonna try an' stand up again."

-o-

Dean stared at the steaming mug, whatever was in it even smelt warm. He glanced at Sam who nodded encouragingly.

"Go on, try it if you want."

Dean did want, and he carefully dragged the mug closer by it's handle. Staring into it, he could feel the steam warming his nose as he inspected the contents. It looked and smelt like warm milk, but it had another smell with it, something sweet. Dean's stomach grumbled. Squirming around, Dean manoeuvred his upper lip over the rim of the mug and sucked at the frothy top layer. It was milk and something, and it was the best taste _ever._

-o-

Sam watched while Dean happily sucked noisily at the milk and honey drink until the level became too low for him to suck it out of the mug any more. Dean moved onto tilting the mug towards himself which worked a bit, but he also ended up with his nose in the liquid and milk running down his chin. He heard Bobby's voice asking Sam how he was getting on with the drink.

"You were right Bobby, Dean likes it."

Bobby's foot gave Sam's side a firm nudge.

"Managin' to drink it ok out that tall mug _under there,_ is he?"

"Sure, he...?"

Sam finally caught up.

"He's managing ok, only spilling some of it. I don't think he'll be able to drink it all unless he can sit up properly though, and maybe there won't be enough room under there for him to do that?"

"Hmmm. You might be right there Sam. Could be a problem sure enough."

Sam glanced up at Bobby, shooting him a smile, and getting a wink from the older man in return.

-o-

While Sam showered, Dean was happily snuggled into one end of the sofa wearing fresh P.J.s and wrapped up in a blanket. He licked the silky milk moustache off his top lip, contentedly watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. Bobby wandered into the study holding a plate.

"Here you go son. Cheese on toast, as requested. Now, if you think you can manage it? There's a big old slice o' cherry pie for puddin'. Don't worry if you're too full for pie though, me an' Sam can eat it all up instead."

Dean stared in disbelief at Bobby for a heartbeat, then spotted the man's small smile and figured this was another rubbishy joke. He loads of really's _did_ need Dean to help him learn proper funny jokes. Giggling, Dean shook his head vigorously.

" _Nooooo_ Uncle Bobby! S'all for meee!"

-o-

It was in the small hours of the morning when Sam finally carried his sleeping brother up to the room he and Dean had always shared whenever they stayed at Bobby's. Worn out, yawning, but happy that both his boys were safe, Bobby followed on behind the pair. Pausing at the door to their room, Sam turned.

"Bobby? Thanks for what you did tonight. That was a smart move with the drink."

Bobby looked at the sleeping child and grinned.

"How many times have I got to tell the both of you? I'm not just a pretty face. As payment, you can call me when breakfast's ready. G'night Sam."

-o-

Sam hadn't been asleep for long when the ominous sound of something shattering woke him.

" _Goddammit_! What the _Hell_?"

"Dean?"

"Who else, Moron. Which douche decided overnight to stick a set of drawers next to my damn bed an' perch a china plate on top? I think I've broke my _toe_. An' where the frigg did the light switch go? Did we swap beds in the night Sammy? 'Cos nothin's where I know it ought to be. An' my broken toe _hurts_ , in case you're interested."

Sitting up, Sam reached out to the bedside cabinet positioned between his and Dean's bed and flicked on the lamp there

"There you go Dean...That help?... _Oh..._!"

-o-

Dean stood in silence taking in both the room and the things in it. Bewildered, he looked to Sam.

"We're at Bobby's? How did...?"

His sentence died when the sight of Sam's mortified stare clued him in to another unexpected turn of events. That being his complete lack of clothing. Dean glanced down at himself, then glared meaningfully at his big little brother.

"So...There somethin' you wanna tell me, bro'?"

Sam sighed, resigning himself to the knowledge that sleep had most likely been taken off the agenda for that night.

FIN.  
 _My heartfelt gratitude to everyone who has taken time to read this supposed quick fic, to those_ _who made me_ _blush  
_ _bright red by favouriting it, and to those who let me know their thoughts via reviews and have left me gob smacked.  
_ _To intentionally misquote Dean Winchester:  
_ ** _Without no you, there ain't no me.  
_** Chick xxxx


End file.
